


Under Her Thumbs

by Split_Off



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Massage, One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Split_Off/pseuds/Split_Off
Summary: Sam comforts Luna after a tough day.





	Under Her Thumbs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, or the show "The Loud House".

_Twang, twang, twang, twang, twang, twaaaang..._

The sounds of guitar strings, sequentially rising in pitch, met Sam at the door. Normally she'd call out for Luna, but seeing her boots left uncharacteristicly neatly near the door of her darkened apartment gave her pause.

Everyone had nervous habbits and rituals. In rare cases, they're porposeful things done to seek calm. Sam's thoughts turn breifly to Lynn Loud Jr.'s ledgendary pre-game preparations. Unlike the sporty girl, for most, these are reflexive actions we do when our minds are elsewhere.

She's been dating Luna Loud for years, and knew her girlfriend's unconscious cues. One of them was an obsession with tuning her guitar. This was a tic that blended seamlessly in her creative work. It made sure that when Luna Loud was ready to rock, her axe was right there with her. Most chalked it up to her obvious passion for performance, and gave it little thought.

_Twang, twang, twang, twang, twang, twaaaang..._

  
Sam knew better, because Sam knew Luna.

It was during quiet momments, as rare as those would be with Luna, that the true nature of her nervous habbit show true. When talking seriously, or pondering deeply, Sam watched as, inevitably, Luna would seek out her purple guitar. Then, she'd strum the open strings, listening for a disharmony that might not be there. Sam could start a mental countdown when the clouds of thoughts began to swirl in her girlfriend's usually placid features.

Three... Two... One..

_Twang, twang, twang, twang, twang, twaaaang..._

She always let the highest string ring out for a little longer than the others. Sam thought it gave the Esus11 chord a bit more musicality. Something that felt familiar, as those strummed open strings were to guitarists...

But in this case, she could hear the feeling behind the notes.

She set her backpack down and crossed their small apartment, careful not to give her arrival away as she silently cracked the bedroom door.

The afternoon sun cast growing orange-yellow light through the closed blinds and across the room. Thin slivers of sunlight angled and contoured against Luna's music gear, as they sat in semi-organised corners. This left the center mostly clear, save the occasional instrument cable or mic stand.

The sequential strumming continued, as Sam peeked in at Luna, lying face up on the floor with a slight scowl. Her eyes were open, in a thousand-yard stare through the ceiling. She rested her longsuffering Logan V-80 on her belly as she plucked, balancing the guitar so the headstock didn't touch the floor. Cross-legged, she idily rested her head in her left hand, confirming to Sam that something was eating at her.

Sam opened the door slowly, wordlessly making her presences known. Luna peered up from her position opposite her girlfriend, smiling sadly.

"Rough rehearsal, Lunes?"

Luna's smile fell, and she let out a breath neither of them realized she had been holding.

"Dude... THE. WORST." She answered, the last two words weighted with frustrations yet unsaid. Her open string fiddlings continued as Sam, tucking a stray lock of blonde and blue behind an ear, took a seat on the floor near her despondent girl's head.

_Twang, twang, twang, twang, twang, twaaaang..._

Sam waited, as Luna tried to get her mental knots to unkink.  
  
_Twang, twang, twang, twang, twang, twaaaang..._

"...So, for starters, Tabby was super late today, okay?" She began.

Sam smiled.

 

* * *

 

"I mean, if you can't keep up with the rhythm section, you _can't_ hide it behind single note runs and reverb!"

"Uh-hmm."

For twenty minutes Luna's rant had been running hot, and she was likely to blow her top from describing the creative meltdown during rehersal. While the mindless strumming ended, her hands gestured angrily into the air, as she remained on the floor.

"Right?! The wash of the verb was _too high_ anyways; so the trails just-- Wha?!... A-ah?!...Uhhhh..."

Sam decided to take her in another direction, by grabbing her wrist, and running her thumbs along the tendons.

Her voice hitched in surprise at the contact, then slurred in pleasure, as warm hands drew slow lines and circles from elbow to palm of her left hand.

"S-so anyways... Then Tabby tried to-- tried to keep up with the... _Ahh_... Uh..."

Flushed, with her grumbling dissolving into satisfied moans, Luna rapidly lost the fire stoked by her bandmates as Sam massaged her inner forarm. The pressures of the day and the physical strains of Luna's musical stylings being rubbed and soothed away had the Rocker's socked toes curling in delight.

Sam turns Luna's arm over, working on the knuckles and tops of the fingers. Threading their fingers together, she rubs the center of her girl's palm with her thumb.

"Honey, I get that today didn't work out as planned..." Sam began, grinning as Luna let out a happy hiss and breathy sigh when she traced the bones of the fingers along the top of the palm.

"But you know that you can't always get what you want..." She continued, pulling lightly on the fingers of Luna's fretting hand individually.

Crawling slowly over her now-pliant girlfriend, Sam took a second to admire her dreamy, close-eyed smile from astride her hips, before moving on to the right arm.

"But if you try sometimes... You just might find..."

Her hands were now working on the muscles of her forearm, stroking with firm pressure. Luna bit her lower lip to stiffle the gasp at the release of the tension created from her constant riffs and palm-muting.

"... You'll get what you need." She finished in a warm whisper.

Luna's face was a study of calm, as Sam sat for a momment, watching her girlfriend's deep, even breaths. She still had hold of her arm, and had designs to get her up to bed. When she made to rise to her feet, though, Luna tugged her off-balance.

"I thought you might be asleep." She said, tucked under Luna's chin.

"Oh Baby, you're good... But when you start me up, I'll never stop..." She answered, not opening her eyes.

"Are we going to sleep on the floor?" She asked, rolling her eyes, but tucking herself further into the embrace.

"Just a little rest for the eyes, Love... In fact, let's spend the night together..." She offered, burying her nose into blonde hair.

"Well, I've got some studying to do..." Sam announced softly. She made no effort to leave Luna's arms, instead, smoothing the collar of Luna's well-worn Mic Swagger tour tee. Luna pressed a fond kiss to the top of her head.

"And make-up with Tabby." Sam ordered lightly, kissing against Luna's collarbone.

Irked at the memory of her difficult day, Luna's weak grumble turned into a shaky sigh, as Sam moved her lips upwards, lavishing the skin at her pulse point.

"I know she's a spitfire, but she really looks up to you..."

"Baby, I'll do whatever you want... Just keep doin' what you're doin'..." She husked, as Sam rolled atop her girlfriend and sat up with a smirk.

Luna finally opened her eyes to gaze languidly into Sam's, as she rested her hands on the blonde's jean-clad hips. Reaching up to tuck loose hair behind her ear, Luna locked her fingers behind her girlfriend's neck and gently pulled her down for a kiss.

"Way to come to my emotional rescue, Baby..."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After "Racing Hearts", I had to write something about these two. The working tittle was "Tuning Luna" and it started out as a much more explicit idea, but then became this... I also realized that it is sorta similar to Abberantscript's "My Girl's Got Rhythm"... That was unitentional, and you should read all of Abberantscript's work, because they're great. Also, spot the Stone's references! I thought it they'd be easy to write, as I drop those musical references too. (to my family's annoyance) But they're a bit of a challange...


End file.
